feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Research Table
Thaumonomicon Entry The Research table is created by placing two tables next to each other and then clicking on them with Scribing tools. The research table is the most important tool for any thaumaturge. It is used to unlock all the hidden secrets of the universe and discover new ways of harnessing magic. Simple Guide to Researching Researching a new discovery: #Place paper in the bottom right space in the Research table #Place an item you'd like to test in the top left column #Look at the brightness of the Aspect icons in the center column. Are any icons bright and full-color? If so, proceed with step 4. If not, choose a different item. #Click the magnifying glass icon to research the item. A new Research Notes object is created that saves your progress on that theory #Keep clicking on the Magnifying Glass icon until either (1) all the Aspect icons have faded in color or (2) one or more Aspects have been revealed to be part of the theory by appearing as an icon in right half of the table interface. Keep testing items that contain the useful Aspect until that Aspect reaches 100%. #When all icons have faded, or their Aspect has reached 100% on the Notes, remove remaining items and try a different item. #Repeat steps 4-6 until the Research Notes change to a New Discovery and the icon changes to a tied scroll Special Notes: *Research Notes save your progress on a theory. You can place a partially completed Research Notes back on the table and it will remember which Aspects you've already tested. *The "serial number" on Research Notes can help you identify duplicate research. If the numbers match, it means you have multiple copies of the same research and can discard or trade one to a friend. Focus your testing on the copy with the most progress to avoid wasting items. *The shiny numbers indicate something in the area is giving that Aspect a bonus, allowing you to more quickly test that specific aspect. When to use "Cursory" or "Thorough" Toggling between "Thorough" and "Cursory" impacts the speed and destructiveness of your testing. "Cursory" has less chance of destroying the item you are testing, but progress on the theory is slower. "Thorough" increases the speed, but has a high chance of destroying the item. It's a good idea to stick to "Cursory" when you don't know if the Aspect contributes to a theory. To avoid wasting items, switch to "Thorough" only when you are sure the Aspect is useful, and you want to quickly push it to 100%. If you have plenty of items and aren't worried about wasting them, using "Thorough" can also sometimes give you a hint about other Aspects beyond those you are currently testing. For example, you may get an aspect revealed early, or see new ? icons indicating there are more Aspects to test, even if those aspects are not part of the item you are currently testing. Troubleshooting/FAQ: Q: All the aspects in the right half of my table are at 100%, but it is stuck in Research Notes! A: This means there are still some Aspects that you haven't yet tested. Find more items that contain bright colored Aspect icons and keep testing. Q: My research is just gibberish! I can't read it or learn it! A: You are looking at UNFINISHED Research Notes. Put it back on the table and continue the research until it changes to a readable one. Q: Everytime a make a reaserch notes and put it into the spot and i try to reaserch it turns back to fragments, wtf? A: This is answered in the Thauminomicon, under "Research Fragments". It means you already have that particular reasearch, and you've completed all of the research from that can be completed using Fragments. Q:what are the glowing numbers on the top left? A: This is the bonus of things around the table. Blocks and mobs can both affect this. Video Category:Thaumcraft 3